A number of puzzles have been developed over the years involving the stacked and nested arrangement of diverse geometric configurations. These puzzles have many beneficial uses, including the stimulus of mental challenge, topographic and orientation determinations, and manual dexterity and manipulative skills.
One such puzzle of the foregoing general type and bearing at least some relationship to the subject invention are the so-called Soma blocks wherein smaller cubic members are interconnected in diverse arrays and may be arranged to form a large cube, for example.